A blood god's servant
by ServantLeofwin
Summary: in the title
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Among a battle field littered with dismembered and decapitated bodies sat a man in a mediated state. The man had white hair down to his shoulders, on his back were a pair of snow white wings they were stretched out above him shading him from the sun. instead of fingernails he had claws, beside him lay his sword it was a katana carved from bone. He had bandages covering his torso and arms. He wore robes covering his legs. His breathing was steady and measured.

A voice sounded in his head. _Servant...SERVANT!_

The man opened his purple eyes and spoke "Yes master how can I help you."

_Servant I feel the blood of two power beings in a world near by...UP for a trip._

The man stood and picked up his sword. A evil grin spreading across his face showing his fangs. "The blood will flow freely from their bodies. "

_Ok...you done being dark and creepy...ahg I don't care just go get me their blood._

As soon as the voice finished talking. The blood from the surrounding bodies began to flow through the air and form a portal in front of him and he was forcefully pulled into it. He keep his eyes closed until the tug from the portal was replaced with the feeling of falling. When he open his eyes their where filled with the sight of a city that was built in to the side of a mountain. He opened his wings and glided to the top of a tower and looked down upon the city, it was under attack. What he saw though made him raise a eyebrow. He had seen many strange thing in his lifetime but nothing like this. There were multicolored ponies every where but they didn't look like any ponies he had seen before, he shook his head and ignored the strange ponies. He saw what was attacking the city, it was shapeshifter, grant it pony-like shapeshifters but shapeshifters none the less.

"Master any ideas on what I should do" he asked pulling out his sword.

_Hmmm let me take a look see._

His eyes change color to red and his face became covered in black markings, as he lost control of his body. His master scanned the city making sure not to miss anything

_Both of the beings are in the city. One is captured within a spell and the other is this way. _His arm moved and pointed to a castle. _Take the one in the castle out first. Give me some time to work on a spell to break the other one free._ As the voice stop speaking the marks faded from his face and his eyes changed back to their normal color.

He rubbed his chin "I'm going to need some extra blood if I'm going to take down the target" he spoke to himself as he looked down at the street below

"Looks like city guard, they could use some help" with that he stepped off the tower and landed in between two groups one side shapeshifters the other ponies he turned to face the group of five shapeshifters and raised his arm and smiled at them.

" Insects "

He snapped his fingers and the group of shapeshifter's heads exploded causing blood to flow on the ground. He stepped to the bodies and waved his arm over them, the bodies began to shake and twitch as the rest of their blood flowed out of them and began to circle around the man.

He spread his wings and spoke " This should be enough for now"

He jumped and began to fly to the castle.

(With the elements of harmony)

Twilight was thinking of a way to stop Chrysalis when she heard screaming but it was the changelings. Then the door behind them burst open and a changeling flew as fast it could to Chrysalis. But before it could get very far its wings were tore apart from the inside out by its own blood. She looked back down the hall to find it covered in blood and the bodies of changelings, in the center of it all was a strange creature it walked on two legs had wings and... claws, which where holding a sword. It was laughing from the tone of its voice she guessed it was male.

"Hahaha... this isn't even fun its just slaughter" he said as he placed his foot on its head and crushed it. He looked over everypony in the room till his eyes meet Chrysalis's

"You really, master wants your blood... well I am but his tool to be used, I can't be questioning him" The creature raised its hand and snapped his fingers but nothing happen. That wiped the smile from his face.

He got a serious look on his face and spoke "Damn"

Chrysalis smiled " What did you think would happen showing off your blood magic like that. I've fought your kind before I know how to counter it"

"You wouldn't be the first, but if you fought a BloodMage before then you know we have other ways of killing our targets" he said readying his sword.

The two were getting ready to fight. When a bright light began to show as Shinning Armor and Cadance to cast their spell to throw all of the changelings out of Canterlot. The spell tried to throw the new creature out but he stabbed his sword into the ground and his eyes changed color and markings appeared on its face. He spoke but it wasn't his voice.

"No...your not getting flung from this city not when..." Before he could say anything else the sound of breaking bones filled the air, then the spell finished and his face went back to normal. When he noticed his wings limply hanging from his back he rolled his eyes. His stance began to weaken.

" Well great my wings are broken and now I am going to passout."he said. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.

When Celestia was free and they made sure everypony was ok they checked on the creature collapsed on the floor.

"What is it" asked Rainbow Dash looking down on him.

"What ever it is its powerful and extremely dangerous I say we kill him now. While we still have the chance" Shinning Armor said

" Ya I'm with you" Applejack said.

Celestia stomped her hoof and spoke.

"NO...what ever he is he just help save Canterlot" she looked to the hall way "Be it very bloody but still he was not here to hurt us he was here to kill Chrysalis... why I have no idea we will just have to ask when he wakes up...but for now he needs a doctor".

**Hello this is my first fanfiction **

**so plz no hard hits**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luna looked down at the creature laying face down in the bed, she had its sword tied to her back. Its wing were bind to its back so no more damage could be done to them.

" Is he ok " Twilight asked looking to the creature.

Luna nodded her head" He is fine only his wings are hurt. Which is shocking given the number of changelings he killed to get to their queen."

" Why is he after Chrysalis " Asked Rarity

" Maybe her and his master have a old grudge or something " Rainbow suggested.

Twilight shook her head ." Not likely he looked over everypony before going after her "

Twilight turned to Celestia " Princess, he called him self a Blood Mage. But I never seen or heard of one before why "

Celestia sighed " I would prefer I you let that subject go Twilight "

Twilight cocked her head to the side " But why ? "

Celestia stomped her hoof down causing everypony to jump " I said let it go "

Luna place a hoof on her sister's shoulder "Sister they should know "

" We should know what " Cadance asked

Celestia took a breath before she spoke " Thousands of years ago a god by the name of Khorne came to Equestria. Khorne was the god of blood and he was drawn here because of the magic unicorns and alicorns had. His goal was to make a army, so he gifted his blood magic to a few unicorns who in return served him and gifted their new magic to others who join his army. Equestria was thrown into a one hundred year civil war between those who follow Khorne and those who didn't. It kill hundreds of thousands, Khorne's side was winning for most of it due to the two alicorns that he had blessed himself. Its said that they where so powerful that they could wipe out whole groups of soldiers with a wave from their hoofs. But they where taken down and once they died the rest of his army began to fall apart, so he left and abandon his army to their fate. With their god gone most killed themselves and the ones that lived wondered Equestria till they died. After the war was over it became forbidden to practice blood magic and soon it was forgotten. "

Everypony had sad looks on their faces when Celestia finished talking.

" Why would those ponies kill themselves just because Khorne left" Fluttershy asked.

" Because those who followed Khorne were so loyal to him that there were reports of some of his followers killing their whole families in his name, so it goes without saying that when he left they thought it was the only way to please him." Luna said

" So if he is a follower shouldn't we do something about it now while we have the chance " Shinning Armor said.

" I don't think we have to worry about it as much as you would think, Khornes followers were not know for hesitating when it came to doing what their master said, so if he were here to kill us he would have before you two cast that spell" Celestia said look to Cadnace and Shinning Armor. " Its been a long day I say everypony should get their rest. "

They all nodded their heads and went to their own rooms.

It was late and everypony but the nurse was asleep , she wanted to check on the creature before she went to bed. She walked in to the room and gasped, it was a wreak. Every thing was thrown from where it was meant to be and the creature was gone before she could turn around something landed behind her and grabbed her picking her up and covering her mouth.

It whispered into her ear " Shh I'm not going to hurt you I'll let you go but you got to promise not to scream ok "

She nodded her head and he put her back on the ground she turned around and was greeted with a smile " Sorry for the scare but I had to make sure you wouldn't scream, my Name is Virgil what is yours "

" m-my name is Redheart " she said with a hint of fear in her voice

Virgil gave a small chuckle " Theres no need to fear I'm not going to hurt you I just need to ask you a question "

She looked him in the eyes to see if he was telling the truth " What do you want to know. "

" Where is my sword "

" Was it made of bone " she asked

Virgil nodded his head

" Last time I saw it Princess Luna had it...your not going to hurt her are you " She asked defensively

" No I am just going to get my sword back I wont hurt her " he said

" How do I know if your telling me the truth "

" Cause if I really was going to hurt anyone you would have been to first to die " he said standing up and walking out of the room.

Virgil crept through the halls till he reach one that had doors on both sides.

" Rooms ? "

He open the first door he came to and looked in side to find a orange pony sleeping on a bed.

" It would help if I had asked Redheart what this princess Luna looked like " He walked over to the bed and place one hand pinning the pony down and the other covering its mouth. Its tried to break free but he only pushed down harder.

" Calm your self I just want to ask some questions I'm not going to hurt you. Where is Princess Luna. " He let it go. The pony turned and bucked him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

Applejack ran and brought the others to her room. " See he just snuck up me and asked me where princess Luna was "

" Why was he looking for me " Luna asked

" Because you have my sword " Virgil stood up and and before anypony could do anything waved his arm. They all froze in place. " Sorry I didn't want to force that upon you all, but clearly I had to " he stepped a good six feet away from them before he set them free of his magic.

" Lets just take it easy, whats your name seeing as you already know mine " Luna asked

" My name is Virgil, look I just want my sword back I'm not trying to hurt anyone " He said

" Well I'll get your sword for you but you have to do something for us first ok " Lina said

Virgil let his body ease up " What do you need ? "

" Just follow us to some place more fit for talking " and with that she lead everypony and Virgil to a room that had enough places for every one to sit. Luna went to her room and came back with Virgil's sword tied to her back. Virgil stood and she gave is sword back, he tied it back to his side and sat back down. And they all introduced themselves.

" Ok you have your sword back so no more sneaking ok " Luna said with a smile.

" So down to business why are you here what does Khorne want with us. " Celestia said

Virgil sighed " So you hate my master to great my life just got more troublesome "

" No, No we don't hate you. But your master did start a hundred year war so you can understand my questioning of why you are here. " Celestia said giving Virgil a stern look.

Virgil returned Celestia's stare " Master sent me here to get the blood of two powerful begins both were in the city before a spell flung one out. "

" So your after Chrysalis... but who is the other one. " Twilight asked.

Virgil shrugged his shoulders " I don't know who the other target is I just know it's still in the city " Virgil got a blank stare on his face. " Where ?... Is the spell ready... I wont be able to fight until me wings are healed...Yes master. "

All of the ponies except Celestia and Luna were looking at Virgil as if had gone mad.

" Who are you talking to ? " Pinkie asked.

" My master, lets just say he is not very happy about having to wait for the blood. " Virgil answered.

" So where is the other one your after. " Rainbow asked.

Virgil pointed his hand behind him" Couple hundred feet that way, but its trapped within a spell, Master can break it but I need to heal before I fight whatever it is."

" Wait... Thats where discord is" Twilight said

" Your master is planing on freeing Discord ? " Celestia asked glaring at him.

" When this Discord is free I can move him to some where safe so that no innocent ponies get hurt. "

" Discord can bend reality to his will what makes you think you can kill him before he gets away. " Luna asked

Virgil smiled " I am blessed by master himself so at any given time I can become his avatar. And master is powerful enough to at least stop some of Discords power"

Celestia stood up " Lets talk about this again when you have healed for now we should all return to bed Luna would you show our guess to his room "

Virgil was lead to his room. He sat on the bed and placed his sword on the stand next to the bed.

" How can one mission go so badly " he said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Virgil awoke a few hours before the sun was to come out, he pushed him self out of the bed. He put his sword at his side and stepped out into the hall. It seemed to early for any of the ponies to be up so he helped him self with a walk around the castle which ended in the middle of a garden that had statues in it he stopped in front one statue, it was wired creature that had parts from other animals on it, loin paw, bird claw the list went on.

" So this is Discord, he doesn't look powerful enough to warrant masters attention." He said to himself.

_He may not look it but he is a powerful opponent his power to bend reality to his will is part of what caused me to loss my army all those years ago._

" Then how do I kill him?" Virgil asked.

_Becoming my avatar will help, it wont stop his powers but it will stop them from effecting you... You have a guest _

Virgil turned to see Luna walking up to him.

" Shouldn't you be asleep. " She said standing next to him.

" I don't sleep much I only fell asleep cause I was hurt...What can you tell me about Discord. " he asked looking at her.

" He ruled Eqestria before me and my sister over threw him, pass that I don't know my sister is older she could tell you more. " She said looking to the statue.

" Why are you not asleep like the rest? " He said.

" I am the goddess of the moon I raise and lower it every day so I don't sleep at night... I hate to ask but will you becoming after me and my sister after you kill Discord and Chrysalis. " she said as her body tensed up.

Virgil began to walk back to the castle with Luna following.

" You and your sister have nothing to fear. " Virgil said.

Luna eased up " What are you looking for. " she asked as he stopped and started looking around.

" I am looking for a library I would like to know more about your world's creatures. "

Luna gave him a puzzled look.

" Why "

" The more I know about something's body the easier it will be for me to know how to use my magic against it. "

She started to lead the way and he followed. She turn and spoke " If me and you where to fight what would be your first move? "

" If I was allowed a first move you wouldn't live long enough to be able to tell what happen. " he said.

She nodded "Maybe, but you had the first on Chrysalis what about then "

Virgil scold " She knew what was coming that is the only reason she still draws breath. "

Luna stopped in front of a large door " Here it is you have everything you see here for you to read. " She said smiling.

He smiled back " Thank you princess. ".

Virgil spent the next twenty minutes looking for every book that had any information on any creatures body. When he was done looking he had a pile of books stacked five feet tall next to him. He took the book from the top and started to read.

" Do you need anything else?" Luna asked walking to the door.

" No, thank you princess. ".

Twilight woke up and went to get some breakfast and found the rest of the ponies where already there. She looked around for Virgil but couldn't find him.

" Where is Virgil? " She asked

" Who cares the more he stays away from us the better. " Applejack said.

" Oh come on Applejack Virgil seemed like a nice guy your just mad cause he scared you last night " Pinkie said.

" Nice, He told us he was here to kill, how does that make him nice. He is a murder I bet if not for the fact we helped him he would have killed us by now " Applejack said anger coming out in her voice.

" But Applejack he help save Canterlot doesn't that mean anything " Rarity said.

" Look I will give you that but this still rubs me the wrong way... He just comes off way to friendly like he is faking it. " Applejack said.

Rainbow shook her head at her friend " Oh come off it AJ he can't be that bad "

" Only time will tell if we can trust him. For now he seems peaceful enough...on that note didn't you say you saw him this morning sister " Celetsia said looking at Luna

Luna nodded " Yes, he should be in the library "

" What is he doing in the library " Celestia asked

" He said he wanted to know more about the creatures of Equestria so he got every book we had on them and started reading " Luna said

" Wow he sounds like a nerd " Rainbow said.

Twilight shot her a glare.

" Not that there is anything wrong with that " Rainbow said rubbing the back of her head.

" Well if he is feeling good enough to move around maybe he will answer some questions that any of us have " Twilight said.

The Elements went to the library to see if Virgil was still there. When they got to the library they found Virgil put the last book on top of the pile next to him.

" And done... oh hello how can I help you all. " Virgil said turning to met them.

" We were wondering if you would answer some questions we have " Twilight asked .

Virgil leaned back on the self behind him " Ok ask away I wont hide anything "

" Ok, What is your species call " Twilight asked

" We are known as humans, but most humans don't have wings, claws, or fangs. Most humans also can't use magic and even if they can it takes them almost their whole life to master it. "

" How long do humans live? " Rarity asked.

" About seventy five years or longer if they are in good health " Virgil said.

" How old are you?" Pinkie asked.

Virgil just shrugged " I don't know I do keep track anymore ".

Twilight raised a eyebrow " What...How do you not know your own age "

" I don't age so way should I keep track of time " Virgil said.

" Wait your immortal " Rainbow asked

" Ha, I'm not a true immortal, I can still die...just not of old age " Virgil said smiling.

" How did you become immortal? " Fluttershy asked.

" When I signed my contract with master it was one of his gifts... a old assassin is not much use is it "

" So how many others serve Khorne? " Twilight asked.

" Just four others... we all have the same job, to get the blood of powerful beings and give it to master "

" If Khorne is so powerful why does he need you guys to get the blood for him? " Applejack asked

"Many years ago master was imprisoned by the other gods because of the violence he speared every where he went... it took him some time before he had enough power to gift blood magic to those who wanted it. If he gets enough blood he will be able to break free and when that happens he will seek vengeance on the ones who imprisoned him... But you have nothing to fear he wont come here again. " Virgil said.

" Why did you want to serve such a violent god? " Fluttershy asked.

A Smile came to Virgil's face. " I love war, I love the thrill of a good fight. And I wanted to become stronger and master offered power and never ending life so I jumped on his offer. Once he is free of his prison I will be free to do as I wish. "

" See I was right he isn't good he is a monster " Applejack shouted

" Applejack don't say such things " Twilight said hoping that Applejack hadn't give Virgil a reason to kill them.

They jumped when they heard Virgil laugh, they winced it was a evil laugh not one filled with joy but the one of a monster.

" She speaks the truth, I am a monster I wont say I'm not. But I am not going to to fight my nature, yes I enjoy killing. But that doesn't mean I'm going to start killing everything I see there has to be a reason.

Even monsters have their standards. Believe it or not I am actually the least violent of my fellow Blood Mages. " Virgil finished.

Virgil locked eyes with Applejack and spoke " Trust me young Applejack you and your friends have nothing to fear from me or my brothers or sisters. "

They kept eye contact for a few more moments before she said " You give your word "

Virgil nodded " I give you my word no harm we come to you or your friends " .

He was about to say something else before he got a scared look on his face.

" Virgil whats wrong " Twilight asked.

" No master there is no need to send her... No its just a month please don't bring her here" Virgil spoke his voice had a hint of fear in it as he stared at the center of the room.

They turned to see what he was staring at and gasped. In the center of the room a portal was forming. Virgil move in front of the ponies and made them step back. A few seconds another human fell out of the portal. She had blood color hair and red eyes. She had wings like Virgil's but she didn't have fangs or claws though. She was dressed in long flowing white robes that covered her whole body and even had a hood to cover her head. On the floor next to her was a gruesome scythe. It was six feet long and the shaft was made from what Twilight guessed was a human spine. The five foot blade cam out of the mouth of a screaming skull. Virgil moved to help her up but as he got near she stood up and lunged at him, he wasn't able to stop her from grabbing him around the neck and lifting him up.

She spoke " Virgil you son of a bitch I was have a good time, I was on a nude beach do you know how many hot, naked women there were "

" Beatrice...Please...put...me...down" Virgil said between gasps for air.

" I haven't been off in years and then the first time I get some me time... You ruin it. " she said choking him even harder.

" HEY LET HIM GO " Rainbow shouted flying at Beatrice.

Beatrice dropped Virgil and ducked under Rainbow causing her to crash in to a near by book self. Before she could get back up Virgil had grabbed her scythe and had the blade under her neck with his foot pressing down on her head.

" Beatrice I am truly sorry that master took you away from your nude beach but that was not my fault... so get the stick out of your ass and pick your self up " He said and let Beatrice up.

She stood up and put the scythe on her back " Asshole...Why did master bring me to this world if your here"

Virgil turned and pointed to his wings " Their broken do you think you can give me a hand "

Beatrice turned to see if Rainbow was alright " Are you all right " she asked

Rainbow dusted her self off and flew in front of her getting in her face " I am fine but whats wrong with you, attacking your friend like that "

Beatrice tapped Rainbow on the forehead. Rainbow let out a yelp of pain as her wings froze in place and she dropped to the ground where her wings where were released from the blood magic.

" I was trying to be nice, don't get in my face again" She said as Virgil knelt down next to Rainbow.

" You ok " he asked

" Ya but my wings hurt " She said flexing her wings.

Virgil ran his hands over her wings not missing a spot. Her face was red when he finally stood up.

" They should be fine now... and you, you need to work on your technique more there was still hard spots in her blood " Virgil said pointing his finger in Beatrice's face.

" I'm the healer not the fight remember " She said shrugging.

" What did she just do " Rainbow asked

" I hardened the blood in your wings then softened it again when you hit the ground... now you turn around " she said, as Virgil did what she asked.

" You two would you mind helping me by holding his wings up " She said pointing to Rainbow and Fluttershy. They nodded and stretched out Virgil's wings to their full twelve feet wingspan. He let out a series of painful grunts as they did so. Everypony watched as Beatrice Placed her hands on one of Virgil's wings and closed her eyes as she ran her hands over every inch of his wing. Everywhere her hands went the sound of bones breaking back in place were heard. Virgil was gritting his teeth the whole time trying to keep from yelling out in pain when she reached the end of his wing she shooed Fluttershy away as she finished. She repeated the same proses with the other wing. When she was done she stepped back as Virgil flexed his wings.

" Their good as new thank you Beatrice " Virgil said as he folded his wings to his back.

" They could have been worse " She said.

" So what are you going to do now " Twilight asked.

" First I am going to talk with Celestia...Then I am going to kill Discord " Virgil said turning and leaving to go talk with the princess.

**Thanks for reading**

**For got to add thing about Beatrice **

**so they are in there now they were small **

**but it was bugging me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Virigl and the others found Celestia and Luna talking to each other in the throne room. They stopped when we noticed them walking up and Celestia spoke.

" Hello Virgil...and who is your friend"

" My name is Beatrice " she said

Virgil stepped forward and spoke. " Master brought her here cause she is a healer and she fixed my wings, as such I am here to inform you that I will be freeing Discord shorty "

Celestia frowned " I never agreed to letting you free him. " She said.

" With all do respect the choice is not yours I am merely being kind in telling you what is about to happen."he said.

Celestia stood and walked in front of Virgil. " You are in my kingdom you will listen to what I say or I will be forced to make you " She was inches from his face. But he didn't back down.

" Celestia I would like you to reconsider threatening me... in case you forgot I kill gods for a living so I can reassure your ponies will be fine, none will be hurt. " he said.

" Sister please calm down " Luna said pushing her sister back.

Celestia was trying hard to calm down, with Luna helping her she eventually did. Luna turned to face Virgil.

" Virgil you have to understand, she is just thinking about the well being of our nation. " she said.

Virgil nodded and spoke, " I can understand that, but what you have to understand that my hands are tided in this, master wont take no for a answer. The best I can offer is that we can move him from the city before the battle starts."

" Are you sure you can beat Discord before anything can happen " Celestia asked.

" Yes "

" Then...do what you must " Celestia said.

" You have my word Princess, None of your ponies will come to harm... Beatrice follow me " Virgil said turning and leaving.

Twilight ran to catch up with Virgil. " Virgil are you sure you can beat Discord. "

Virgil nodded but didn't speak. When they reached Discord Virgil stood in front of him with his eyes closed and Beatrice behind him. All the ponies watched as black markings formed on Virgil's face. When he opened his eyes they were red. He turned and faced Celestia.

" Ah Celestia you haven't aged a day " Virgil said but it wasn't his voice this one sounded older and much more wicked.

Celestia scowled and spoke " Khorne I cant say I am glade to hear your voice again. "

Khorne smiled " It seems you still haven't gotten that pole out of your ass. "

" Hey watch your mouth around the Princesses " Applejack said.

" Applejack don't " Twilight said

" And you...Applejack...if I were you I would learn to watch your mouth it could get you in to trouble."

Khorne said turning to Applejack then back to Celestia.

" Now my dear I give you my word that Discord will be taken care of before he has the chance to hurt anyone. " Khorne said.

" Your not giving me a choice are you ? " Celestia asked.

Khorne smiled " You always were a fast learner. " he turned around and placed his hand on the stone Discord. Once he removed it bloody vains began to spread from where is hand use to be. A portal formed behind Discord at the same time he was being freed. The cracks grew wider and wider until Discord was finally free. But before he could do anything tendrils of blood shot around his neck and he was dragged through the portal, Beatrice went through as well.

" I'm not just going to wait here for them to return. " Celestia said following them. The other ponies went through as well.

They were thrown out of the portal and found them selves in the middle of a wide open filed far away from where Discord and Virgil were standing. Beatrice walked up to them.

" Came to watch the show ? " she asked.

They all just stood and kept their eyes on Virgil and Discord. Discord rubbed his neck and eyed Virgil.

" And who are you...wait a sec. Blood red eyes random black markings on the face and the use of blood magic...Khorne its be a long time how have you been." Discord said.

" Discord it has been a long time, I'm good...imprisoned in my own realm. But you know same old same old." Khorne said

" So I'm guess no hard feelings see as how you freed me...so are you here to help me take over. " Discord said moving to Khorne's side.

" No hard feelings bud, but I am here to have you killed, then I am going to use your blood to free my self. " Khorne said smiling. " Now I leave you with my servant...Have fun dieing. "

Discord watched as the man in front of him changed, his eyes turned purple and the markings faded. Discord bent backwards as a bone sword came with in inches of his face. Discord grabbed the mans arm and slammed his arm into the mans chest sending him flying backwards. The man slammed his feet to the ground stopping him self.

" Well the kinda hurt this should be fun... My name is Virgil I like all of my targets to know who kills them " Virgil said letting one arm hang loosely at his side while bringing up his sword up to his face. Discord looked at the sword then back to Virgil.

" Tell me what is the name of that sword it feels like I've seen it before. " Discord ask.

Virgil stayed crouched and spoke " Its name is God's Bane, The immortal killer. "

Discord frowned " Well fuck looks I'm going to need some help with this, and I'm going to need to change things up a bit...Do you mind. "

Virgil lowered God's Bane. " Do what you need to I wont stop you."

Discord craned his neck to one side popping and then his body started to change. It was taking a more human like shape grant it was still a mash up of different animal part but it still looked some what human. Next he snapped his fingers and a bright light filled Virgil's vision, he closed his eyes and when he opened them another human was standing next to him. Virgil took a closer look and found the human only to be around 16 years old, he was wearing some aqua blue clothes he had seen a group of assassins wear once. His hair was was blue and his skin was white, he had a sniper rifle on his back and a revolver and dagger at his side. He look to Discord smiled and gave him a high five.

" Discord what going on man its been a while."

Discord Smiled and said " Connor my boy I am in some trouble see that man over there is trying to kill me and I need your help to stop him...oh and be careful he is a blood mage. "

" Well what are we waiting for. " Connor said swinging his sniper rifle in to his arms and fireing it at Virgil.

Virgil just barley dodged the bullet. Virgil stood and shouted back to where the ponies where.

" BEATRICE " he shouted to her.

She flew to his side and readied her scythe.

" Whats the plan Virgil. " She said not taking her eyes off of Discord and Connor.

" Take the child try not to kill him I would prefer not to have a child die just yet... move after me, and cover your ears. " As he finish Beatrice readied her self for what was about to happen.

Virgil Spread his wings to their full length, Discord had summoned a long sword and held it up ready to block what ever Virgil was about to do. When Virgils wings where fully spread he flapped them once causing him to shot forward with enough speed to break the sound barrier. He slammed into Discord locking swords and lefting him off the ground. Virgil kicked Discord in the gut and sent him flying straight up, with Virgil following. Connor was about to try and stop Virgil when a blade came out of no where and knocked his rifle from his hand.

" Your fight is with me child. " Beatrice said slamming her scythe on the ground.

Connor spun and drew the revolver and dagger took aim and was ready to fire when the ground began to shake.

" What the fuck " Connor cursed as he looked down and saw a giant claw about the same size as him. come from the ground and slam in front of him but there was something wrong with it, it looked like it had been rotting. He jumped back and watch as the rest of the creature started to pull it self out of the ground, it was a dragon it was a small one but a dragon none the less. Bits of flesh were falling off of it and a horrible small was coming from it. Connor almost gagged on the smell.

" What the hell is happening ? " He asked covering his mouth.

Beatrice stepped in front of the undead dragon and started to talk. " I'll answer that one, See each of the five blessed Blood mages has a special weapon that was crafted to meet their own needs each weapon was given a power and a name. Mine is called The Lich and its power is very useful. Who or what ever I kill with the blade, its soul becomes trapped with in it and once that has happen I can call them back from the dead to help me in battle."

When she stopped talking Connor looked up to see how Discord was fairing. He didn't know why but Discord was doing everything he could to not get hit by the Blood mage's sword.

" But cant you just heal why are you using some much energy dodging " Connor said out loud.

" I'll answer that one to... See Virgils weapon is called God's Bane, and any wound you revive from the sword will never heal no matter how powerful the person or god maybe." Beatrice said stepping back behinde the undead dragon. " But kid I got to tell you if I were you I would be more worried about the dragon in front of you" as she finished the Dragon lunged at him.

**Thanks for reading.**

**My Ocs are mine**

**Connor is owned by Ice Assassin Ace**

**If you want to have your own OC in the story**

**just PM me and we will go from there**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Virgil had under estimated Discord. The God of Chaos was keeping up with him blow for blow. Virgil had tried to use his blood magic on Discord but he was blocking it. They where trading blows when Virgil broke off and flew back.

" What had enough." Discord taunted.

Virgil Smile " Just getting started."

Virgil took on of his hands a drove it into his chest with out showing any pain on his face. Discord recoiled in shock. Blood poured from the hole in his chest and small lines came from his mouth but he didn't spit out the blood. Vigil closed the wound and the blood that came from the wound began flow around him. Discord readied himself for Virigl's next attack. The blood around Virgil split and formed hundreds on tiny spikes at began to fly around him in random patterns. Virgil brought up his sword and pointed it at Discord, before grabbing with both hands and flying straight at Discord. Discord brought up his own sword and deflected it. But before Discord could strike back the spikes flew at him he barely missed them. Virgil turned and locked his sword with Discord's stopping Discord from moving. Virgil spat the blood in his mouth forming them in to small spikes. Discord kicked Virgil away but some of the spikes still hit him, they stuck in to him not moving and stopping him from healing the wounds.

_Damn it he's good, its been a long time since I fought someone of his level. Time to put him to the test. _Discord thought as he retreated.

The world around Virgil began to change, dark clouds formed over head and lightning storm began to rage in the sky. The ground began to creak and fly upward where platforms stuck in midair. Virgil landed on the platform. Discord stood upside down on the platform in front of Virgil smiling at him.

" Master he is using his powers its becoming hard to separate real from fake " Virgil said as false images Discord flew at him.

" Master make me your avatar " Virgil spoke while swinging is sword at the images that flew past him some blows connected others went right through them.

_Can't right now he isn't close enough to death for that and the time limit would run out before you could get him there. Your on your own for now. Do what __Minos does._

" The fuck does he do he is a Blind...archer of course."

Virgil closed his eyes and used his magic to feel the blood around him. He found his that circled him, he found Beatrice and the kid that Discord summoned. Far away he felt the ponies. He tried to find Discord but the Chaos God must have guessed what he was doing and was trying to hide from him. Virgil curse as he felt a sword stab in to his right leg. Virgil concentrated hard and finally found a hint of Discord he jumped and flew straight for it swinging his sword wildly. It most have be getting to Discord, before Virgil could only see his heart, now he could see more and more of the vains in his body. Discord was slowly and steadily losing control over the magic barrier that that kept Virgil's magic at bay. Virgil swung his sword and cut a small ling into Discord's chest. Virgil opened his eyes and smiled the cut had drawn blood. With his free hand closed in to a fist he punched Discord in the chest stunning him. Virgil opened his hand and spread is fingers wide, the wound on Discords chest did the same bursting open and blood pouring out.

_NOW!_

" YOU'R DONE FOR. NOW GO IN TO THE VOID" Virgil screamed as his body transformed.

Discord stared in horror as the man he had been fighting had become Khorne. The God of Blood a angelic figure cloaked in white and gold robes,solid black eyes, and long black hair that flowed in to a single braiding down his back, six snow white wings on his back, and hands with long black claws. Khorne plunged both of his hands into Discord's chest and pulled him closer bringing their faces close enough Discord could feel his breath he spoke to him in a soft whisper.

" Fear not your death was for a good cause, In nomine Patri Et Filii Spiritus Sancti...NOW DIE. " Khorne shouted as he tore open Discord's chest and pulled the blood from his body. The world went back to normal no longer corrupted by Discord's magic.

Discord's body fell to the ground and Khorne was alone in the sky. Khorne opened his robes, his body looks as if it was torn apart then put back. Scares flowed all over his chest into a hole right where is heart is supposed to be. Discord's blood flowed in to the hole and began to form a heart.

" It took 50 gods to tear me to pieces, but I now have all but one back. They will feel my wrath." Khorne looked down at Celestia and Luna.

" Starting with you, if I can't kill them their children will do."

Khorne spotted his other servant still fighting the child that Discord had brought to help him.

" Virgil tell Beatrice that the others are coming." Khorne's form began to blacken and crack before falling off and leaving Virgil in his place.

( With Beatrice )

Beatrice had to give it to the kid he was holding his own against the dragon better then she thought he would. The kid had gotten his sniper back and shot the undead dragon in the head. Beatrice laughed leaning up against Lich.

" Head shots wont work kid you got to destroy the whole body not just the brain" She shouted at him.

" Got it" he shouted back and slammed his hands to the ground.

" The fuck" was all she could get off before a pillar of ice encased the dragon.

The kid slammed his fist in to the pillar shattering it.

" Damn kid good job. " Beatrice said clapping her hands.

The kid narrowed his eyes at her.

" My name is Connor"

Beatrice mockingly yawned

" Yeah yeah kid, listen its suppose to be my day off so if you could be a good little boy and just sit there that be great."

Connor growled at her

Beatrice smiled. Connor aimed his rifle at her but again was stopped by the undead. But this time was human and tall muscular warrior welding a six foot claymore. Connor tried to was his power on the undead warrior but hear heard something rushing from behind and leaped out of the way. Another undead stood in front of him this one was smaller then the other and had daggers instead.

" When the hell did these two show up " Connor asked her.

" Sometime in the fight with the dragon"

The fight stopped as the world around them shook and broke and storm clouds filled the sky. They looked up to see Discord pushing Virgil back.

" Ha your friend isn't doing to well " Connor mocked.

Beatrice smiled " Duck "

Connor didn't have time to thing as a armored fist hit him from behind knocking him down.

" Told you to duck "

Connor got up the two undead did nothing until he tried to make a move on Beatrice. At which point they moved and blocked him he thought about using his ice power again but put that aside, she would only summon more undead. Then it hit him, she wouldn't see it coming. Connor rolled to the side, Beatrice followed him but her two guards blocked her view. She willed the to step apart but Connor was gone. She grabbed Lich and stood at the ready.

" The little basterd just keeps up with the tricks, son of a..." She stopped talking as a knife was placed at her throat.

" Game over bitch " Connor said about to slice her throat.

" Yeah look around you " Beatrice said .

Connor looked around and saw what she was talking about the world had gone back to normal, he dropped the knife and stepped back in shock as he looked up and saw Discord's body fell to the ground.

" No Discord...how " Connor said in horror.

Beatrice wasted no time in knocking him to the ground and pinning him there with her scythe. She got rid of the undead as Virgil came to her.

Connor struggled under the scythe " You Basterd I'll kill you."

Virgil waved his arm over Connor and him went limp.

" Enough of that, Beatrice...The others are coming" Virgil said picking Connor up and throwing him on his shoulder.

" So then we..."

" yes" Virgil cut her off and walked off to talk to Celestia.

Sorry it took so long.

But shit happens.


	6. Contest

Contest

anyone who guesses the name of the last two blood mages can deiced what the characters will do in the next chapter( its a filler )

they both have seen the center of the earth

PM or leave a review

you have one week after that I go on as planned


End file.
